spidermanfandomcom_sr-20200213-history
Piter Parker
thumb Piter Bendžamin Parker (engl. Peter Benjamin Parker), takođe poznat i po svom egu Spajdermen (engl. Spider-Man) je glavni protagonista u svim Spajder-Men serijalima, kako u crtanima tako i u filmovima. Pozadina Piter je sin Ričarda Parkera i Meri Parker, kada mu je bilo samo šest godina, roditelji su ga ostavili stricu Benu i tetki Mej, razlog je to što se život Ričarda i Meri nalazio u opasnosti, a svog sina nisu hteli da izlažu tome. Piterov otac, Ričard Parker, radio je za kompaniju Oskorp, koju je osnovao otac Piterevog najboljeg druga, Norman Ozborn (Zeleni Goblin), Ričard je izmislio formulu presađivanja ljudske DNK u životnjski, a Norman je želeo tu formulu za sebe, shvatajući da Norman ima loše namere, Ričard je bio prinuđen da napusti Njujork zajedno sa Meri, a svog šestogodišnjeg sina da ostave stricu i tetki. Rani život Piter je odrastao uz Bena i Mej, i njih je smatrao svojom jedinom porodicom, znajući vrlo malo o njegovim roditeljima, i zašto su tako iznenada napustili grad. Uglavnom, celokupan Piterov život nije poznat. Piter je bio veoma pametan, a smatra se da je to nasledio od njegovog oca, i u školi bi često bio maltretiran od strane druge dece, a posebno od Evgenija "Fleša" Tompsona, Piter je dugogodišnje bio zaljubljen u njegovu komšinicu Meri Džejn Vocon. Ugriz pauka i nove moći thumb|left|Pauk se sprema da ugrize Pitera. Jednog dana, Piter je zajedno sa svojim razredom pošao u Kompaniju Oskorp, gde je radio njegov otac, Piter potom fotografiše Meri Džejn, u prostoriji gde se nalaze pauci, ali jedan mu se prikrada i ugrizava ga, kada Piter dolazi kući pada u nesvest, a kada se probudi vidi na sebi skroz drugačije promene, više ne mora da nosi naočare, mnogo je jači, i fizički i psihički, ume da se penje po zidovima i na plafonu, a takođe da i ispušta mrežu iz ruku. Piter potom odlazi do zgrade, i isprobava nove moći. Ubistvo Bena i postajanje Spajdermena thumb|200px|Piterov prvobitni alijas "Čovek Pauk". thumb|197px|Ben umire Piteru je bio potreban novac kako bi kupio kola i zadivio Meri Džejn, zato kako bi prikupio potreban novac u iznosu 3,000$ odlazi do Boks arene, Piter dolazi sa stričem Benom do Biblioteke, govoreći mu kako tu i ide, ali Ben spoznaje da se Piter menja, s obzirom da je sa novim moćima prebio siledžiju Fleša u školi, koji ga je uvek maltretirao. Ben mu govori, da ne treba da ponižava druge samo zato što je jači od nekoga, ali ga on ne sluša, i potom odlazi. U pravilima Boksa, onaj ko izdrži 3 minuta u ringu sa šampionom Kostolomcem dobija iznos od 3,000 dolara. Piter odlazi, i pobeđuje Kostolomca za samo 2 minuta, a potom mu direktor isplaćuje samo 100 dolara, označavajući da treba da se ostane u ringu samo 3 minuta, a on ga je pobedio za 2. Piter besan odlazi do lifta, ali se potom pojavljuje kriminalac koji uzima sve pare direktoru, Piter još uvek besan pušta kriminalca da pobegne, i ako je mogao da ga uhvati. Zatim taj "kriminalac" ubija Piterovog strica Bena jer on nije hteo da mu da auto. Piter plačući kako vidi svog strica na samrti zaklinje se osvetom, od tog trenutka, Piter postaje druga osoba sa alijasom Spajdermen, koji je tu sa se bori protiv kriminalaca i zaštiti nevine ljude. Spajdermen thumb|230px Spajdermen (engl. Spider-Man) je glavni protagonista u celom Spajder-Men izdanju. On je alter-ego Pitera Parkera, kao i jedan od najvećih heroja Malver stripova. Pojavljivanja Spajder-Men thumb|left|Spajdermen protiv Zelenog Goblina Prvo pojavljivanje Spajdermena u prvom Spajder-Men filmu bilo je kada se takmičio u Boksu, protiv Kičmolomaca koji je bio šampion, i koga je on pobedio. Spajdermenov prvi alijas glasio je Čovek Pauk (engl. Human Spider), glavna predstava Spajdermena počinje kada sa velikom lakoćom pobedi kriminalce, u nadi da će naći onog koji mu je ubio strica, da bi se osvetio. U prvom delu, glavni antagonista i neprijatelj Spajdermena je Zeleni Goblin, koji je i jedan od najvećih neprijatelja Spajdermena. Pravi čovek koji se krije iza Zelenog Goblina je u stvari Norman Ozborn, osnivač kompanije Oskorp, kao i otac Harija Ozborna, koji je Piterov (Spajdermenov) najbolji drug, tokom borbe Spajdermena i Zelenog Goblina, on je aktivirao svoju letelicu tako da ubije Spajdermena od pozadi, ali Spajdermenovo šesto čulo je reagovalo, i on je izbegao napad, tako da je letelica probola Normana, gde je on umro, ostavljajući svom sinu Hariju da se osveti za njegovu smrt. Spajder-Men 2 thumb|Spajdermen protiv Dr. Oto Oktaviusa. U drugom delu, Spajdermen ima više neprijatelja, i to mnogo težih od Zelenog Goblina, prvi neprijatelj koga je Spajdermen stekao u drugom delu bio je Hari Ozborn, drugi Zeleni Goblin, koji je hteo da osveti svog oca smatrajući Spajdermena krivim zbog njegove smrti, i ako to nije bilo tačno. Kasnije se pojavljuje Dr. Oto Oktavius poznatiji kao Oktopus, koji je jedan od Harijevih prijatelja, posle smrti njegove žene i propalog eksperimenta, on je smatrao Spajdermena krivim za to, i zato je odlučio da ga uništi, uzevši za taoca Meri Džejn, no Spajdermen je ipak i njega pobedio, pred kraj filma, Hari saznaje da je Spajdermen zapravo njegov najbolji prijatelj Piter Parker, i od tog trenutka Hari počinje da mrzi Pitera, i postaje Drugi Zeleni Goblin. Spajder-Men 3 thumb|Spajdermen protiv Peščanog čoveka U ovom filmu, u početku glavni njegov neprijatelj je Hari Ozborn, koji iz sveg srca želi da ubije Pitera (Spajdermena) kako bi osvetio svog oca, ali tokom njihove prve borbe, Hari pada i povređuje glavu, tako da gubi sećanje na svog oca, i zadatka da ubije Spajdermena, tokom njegovo oporavka, on i Piter ponovo postaju prijatelji, ali pojavljuje se novi neprijatelj po imenu Flint Marko, odnosno Peščani čovek, koji je pravi ubica Spajdermenovog strica. Takođe, Spajdermenovo crveno-plavo odelo menja boju u crno, i Piter tada pokazuje svoju osvetoljubivu stranu, sa željom za moći. Drugi Spajdermenov neprijatelj je Venom, odnosno Edi Bruk Mlađi, kome je Piter uništio karijeru novinara, i zbog toga on želi da ubije Pitera, ali kada sazna da je on Spajdermen, tada će sarađivati sa Peščanim čovekom i pokušati da ubije Spajdermena, u međuvremenu Hariju se vratilo sećanje na oca i zadatka da ubije Spajdermena, ali u ovom delu nije imao šanse za to. Kasnije kada Venom i Pešćani čovek kidnapuju Meri Džejn, i postave uslov Spajdermenu da dođe, on dolazi kod Harija i moli ga da ovog puta sarađuju, ali on odbija, zatim se pojavljuje Harijev sluga, tj. Batler i kaže mu da kada je čistio Normanovu ranu nije ga Spajdermen ubio, već njegova letelica, tada Hari menja mišljenje i odlazi da pomogne Spajdermenu. Potom, Hari umire kako bi zaštitio Pitera i na svojoj samrti mu govori kako su oduvek bili prijatelji. Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Čovek Категорија:Spajder-Men Категорија:Spajder-Men 2 Категорија:Spajder-Men 3 Категорија:Čudesni Spajdermen Категорија:Čudesni Spajdermen 2 Категорија:Čovek Pauk